Make You Feel My Love
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Ten years have passed since Stefan disappeared with Klaus. Caroline have move on with her life and is living in New York, she has a new life and is a different person now but what happens when one night Caroline gets an unexpected visit?


**Title:** Make You Feel My Love

**Rating:** M or NC-17 (because i don't know how to write other way)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith.

**Summary:** Ten years have passed since Stefan disappeared with Klaus. Caroline have move on with her life and is living in New York, she has a new life and is a different person now but what happens when one night Caroline gets an unexpected visit?

_**A/N:** Hey guys! So I'm posting a new story again! Yeah I know I should be writing the new chapters of my other stories but I had this idea yesterday and I liked it so much that I had to write it! I promise I'll update my other stories soon, don't worry! Anyway, this is about what would happen when Stefan and Caroline reunite after ten years. It's filled with Smut and Angst so if you don't like those things you should go back and forget you ever came across this story! For the ones who are still here, I hope you like it! [If there are typos, tell me and i'll correct them]_

_BTW I got a little of my inspiration from Adele's song "Make You Feel My Love", everyone should listen that song, is amazing! :)_

* * *

><p><em>"When the evening shadows<em>  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no - one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love"<em>

Caroline was on her way to her apartment after a long day at work. She was exhausted, she have had two long meetings with potential investors for her new company and now she just wanted to take a long, hot bubble bath and then go to sleep. The minute she opened the door she knew something was wrong, someone was in her apartment. It couldn't be anyone she knew because none of her friends from New York had a key to her apartment and the ones from Mystic Falls didn't even know where she lived, they just knew she had a fresh start in New York and everything was going great. She left her purse in the couch and walked slowly towards her bedroom, she knew the intruder was there, she was ready to kick some ass, she have had a long day and she was in no mood for people getting into her apartment. She pushed the door open and saw a familiar figure lying on her bed smiling at her.

"Stefan" she hissed "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Care" he smiled, with that damn cute smile she loved so much once upon a time "I wanted to see you, how are you?"

"How am I?" she asked "I was pretty good until I see you"

"Why are you like that? I missed you Care"

"You missed me?" she asked "You missed me? Well you didn't really show it, you have been gone for ten years! And for eight of them I've been thinking you were dead and now you just appear and try to be cute and act like nothing happened, it's not going to work Stefan"

"I know, I'm sorry Care"

"That's all you have to say, you are sorry?" she raised her voice "I thought you were dead, I've been grieving you for eight years and that's all you have to say"

"Care, I…"

"No, you're going to listen everything I have to say now" she yelled, he nodded and sat back in the bed. "You left me, you left with Klaus because he saved your brother's life and I totally get it but you didn't even say bye, you didn't even call or sent a message. You left me! You were my best friend, you were my rock and one day all of the sudden I find out you were gone, how do you think I felt?

When my mom and I started to rebuild our relationship I wished you were there because I needed someone to talk to, I could talk to because even though everything was better we still had our problems sometimes and I needed someone to talk. I could talk to Bonnie and Elena but it wasn't the same, I knew that inside they would judge me, something you never did. I missed my best friend. Then when my dad tortured me the only thing I could think about was you and where you were and that I wished you were there to save like you always did. I needed you more than anything in the world but you weren't there, my protector was gone" she continued yelling and tears started to fall from her eyes "I never said anything because I had to be strong for Elena. No matter how I felt or what was happening to me, I had to be strong for my best friend so I just hid all my feelings and tried to do anything to help, then you came back with Klaus and he found out she was still alive and he wanted to kill her, this time for real so he could finally make his hybrids but you stopped him and then both of you disappeared, we searched for you everywhere and then we found your ring and your clothes full of blood and some ashes next to it, we thought you had burned, we thought you were dead" she was almost in hysterics now, she haven't thought about that day ever, when that happen she locked every memory of that day in the back of her brain and never ever thought about it because it hurt too much and now remembering and replaying that moment in her mind and talking about it, it hurt even more. "I didn't cry that day; I never did because I still had to be strong. I had to be strong for Elena and Damon, she had heart broken in million pieces thinking the love of her life was dead and Damon felt guilty because he said everything happen because of him, because you wanted to save him so he blamed himself for everything. I was the one there, putting the pieces of Elena's heart back together and making Damon get out of the house and stop trying to drown his sorrows in bottles of bourbon and blood from sorority girls. I had to take care of everyone but no one ever asked how I felt, I was destroyed inside but I never said anything, you were my best friend and I loved you but no one cared about my feelings because obviously more important were Elena and Damon, your girlfriend and brother"

"I'm so sorry Care; I never thought you would feel like that…"

"No you didn't, no one did but I was used to it"

"How did you end up here in New York City?"

"I left; I left Mystic Falls because I couldn't take it any longer, after I made sure Elena and Damon were okay, that they moved on with their lives, I just left" Caroline sat in the bed next to him and continued crying, he tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away "Everyone thought I left because of my break up with Tyler and it was better if everyone thought that, it was easier but it wasn't true, I could have dealt with that, just like I did with my break up with Matt… but I didn't want to stay there because everything reminded me of you.

I couldn't go for a walk to the woods because it would remind me of my first hunt with you and all of our late night hunting's, I couldn't go to the grill because I would remember the times we went to have a drink and talk until the grill closed, I couldn't go the Boarding house because it felt weird knowing that you wouldn't rush downstairs when you heard me walk in and hug me and smile at me, and we wouldn't sit in the couch and drink Damon's bourbon just to piss him off so you would cheer up a little whenever you had a fight with Elena. Everything reminded me of you and I couldn't take it any longer so I just left and came here. I've always wanted to come and this was my opportunity for a fresh start so I did, I got a job in a coffee shop and saved enough money so I could study, I got into a university, graduated and now I'm living my dream. I'm a fashion designer and I'm about to release my own clothing line and my life is better than ever and you can't just come and expect me to rush into your arms and hug you and tell you how much I missed you and act like nothing ever happen and we would be best friends again. You can't appear and destroy everything I've worked for" she was yelling again, she was finally letting all the sadness, angriness, pain and frustration she felt and have been hiding for the past ten years come out of her system. "This is my life and I've worked hard for it, I'm happy now and I don't need you to complicate it for me"

"I'm sorry Caroline, you're right, I shouldn't have expected you to welcome me with open arms after everything I made you go through" Stefan said, he had tears in his eyes too, he felt like an asshole for making Caroline feel like that, he had destroyed her life and he would never forgive himself for that.

"No, you shouldn't have"

He stood up from the bed and kissed her forehead "I'm going to go now, I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I won't bother you anymore, I won't be a part of your life if you don't want me to" he said and started walking towards the door when Caroline pushed him against the wall.

"You are an idiot, did you know that?" she said "Yeah, you shouldn't have expected me to welcome you with open arms but you should have come and begged me for forgiveness, you should have said 'I'm sorry' a million times not just smile and say 'Hi Care' I missed you, you moron"

"Care, I…" he tried to say but his speech was stopped by Caroline's lips crashing into his, he was stunned for a second but then kissed her back, with the same passion and want she was kissing him. His fingers gripped her waist and pulled her close. Her hands were tangled in his hair; he could feel her nails scraping his scalp and the mix of pain and pleasure sent shivers down his spine. He moved to kiss her neck, sucking at her pulse making her moan loudly, he continued kissing, sucking and biting lightly along her neck making her moan and shiver, apparently her weak spot was her neck, just a light bite and she would release this low throaty moans that he loved so much and were making him painfully hard. She reached between them and ripped his shirt open and the buttons flied everywhere. Stefan pulled back and did the same. "Hey that was channel" she pouted, he looked adorable when she pouted even when she was in this state with dark and lust filled eyes.

"I'll buy you another tomorrow" he whispered as he lifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist instantly. She started buckling her hips and rubbing herself against his erection, earning a groan from Stefan. He started to unbuckle his bell and unbuttoning his pants and she helped him to push them down. He was basically wearing nothing while she was still in her set of black lace matching bra and panties and her skirt, even though it had rode up showing more of those long toned legs. "You have too many clothes" he whispered before he ripped her skirt and panties off, leaving her just in her bra.

He took his erection in his hand and brushed the tip on her slit making her groan. "Don't tease me and don't even dare to be gentle" she growled.

"I wasn't planning to" he smirked as he pushed into her roughly and both moaned in unison. He was big, really big and she felt herself stretch around his member, he was filling her completely and it felt amazing. The sensation was almost too much for Stefan, she was so tight and wet and he couldn't wait any longer, he started moving and like he said he was not planning to be gentle, he finally had the opportunity to fuck her so he was going to enjoy it, there would always be time to be gentle later. He was pounding into her hard and fast earning a series of moans and groans from Caroline, her nails scraping at his back so hard that she was drawing blood, the mix of pain and pleasure was driving him inside and she didn't want him to stop.

She felt him moving away from the wall and seconds later they landed on the bed, he was on top of her but not for long, she flipped them so she was on top, her hands on his chest keeping him down, his hands were on her breast, she wasn't sure when or how but her bra was gone and his fingers were rubbing and playing with her nipples. She moaned and threw he head back as she rode him at a uneven pace, she started using her vampire speed as she felt herself getting closer to that delicious point, she looked between them and watched how she slid up and down his big cock, that combined with the feeling of him stretching her pussy made everything even more erotic, she looked back to him and saw that his green eyes were dark now, almost black and he was staring at her. They locked eyes and everything just became too much. The sensations were amazing and she knew she was on the brink as she felt her wall starting to clench around him. He felt that too and his hand moved from her hips to between her legs and started to rub her clit furiously, seconds later she's falling over the edge screaming his name and experiencing the best orgasm of her life but he flipped them again so he was on top and he continued plunging into her roughly and she started moving her hips to meet his thrusts as she felt the familiar sensation building again.

"Harder Stefan" she moaned and he complied, he was using his vampire speed, thrusting hard and fast and getting as deep as he could before he pulled back and did it again. It wasn't long before she experienced her second orgasm as he came inside her, still moving as both rode their orgasms and came back from their highs.

He collapsed on top of her and both were breathless and covered in sweat, he put his hand in the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss. He rolled over, lay next to her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and he pressed a soft kiss on her hair.

"That was mind blowing" she said after a while.

He chuckles and says "Yeah, angry sex is amazing"

"Have you had angry sex before?"

"No, you were my first" he said in a seductive voice.

She chuckled "I'm still angry at you though"

"I know… What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Umm… make come like that a few more times and maybe I'll forgive you" she smiled as she looked at him and he smiled too "Oh and you have to buy me new clothes because you ripped the ones I was wearing"

"Don't worry I will" he said and kissed her again, this time was gentle and sweet. She let a content sigh and snuggled into him.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too and I'm sorry that I made you go through all of that" he whispered _"I promise I'll never leave you again"_

"You better because I would never forgive you"

"I won't, I swear" he kissed her one more time and Caroline drifted off to sleep.

Stefan watched her sleep; she looked so calm, so peaceful. She looked like an angel, his angel. After ten years of misery living with Klaus he finally felt happy again, he felt at home, she was his home, his safe place to land and he would never hurt her again. In all those years he spent with Klaus the only thing that made him stay strong was the thought of her, the memories of their times together were the only things that stopped him from switching off his emotions and succumb to his inner ripper. He hated himself when she told him all she have been through because of him and he promised himself he would make sure that she never felt like that again. He knew that she was still hurt and it would take time for her to truly forgive him but he would make sure she did, he would wait all the time in the world because he wanted to be with her. He wanted to make her happy, make her dreams come true; there was nothing that he wouldn't do to make Caroline feel his love.

_"I know you_  
><em>Haven't made<em>  
><em>Your mind up yet<em>  
><em>But I would never<em>  
><em>Do you wrong<em>  
><em>I've known it<em>  
><em>From the moment<em>  
><em>That we met<em>  
><em>No doubt in my mind<em>  
><em>Where you belong"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So how was it? Too smutty? Too angsty? See that blue button behind? Click it and REVIEW! :)_

_I don't know if there was too much angst but I had to write it like this because I feel like this season everyone is focusing on Elena (always , that's nothing new! -.-) and no one cares about what Caroline feels. I mean she was friends with Stefan right, they were pretty close but no one ever asked how she feels about Stefan leaving or anything because no one cares. As always everything is about Elena and Caroline doesn't matter so I had to write this, this what I think she felt. I hope it was okay and I didn't get too out of character. (I hate when that happens :/)_

_Should I leave the story like this or write a sequel? Please review and tell me what you think! I'm addicted to reviews so please feed my addiction! ;) lol _


End file.
